Black Music
by Yuumei Fuyu
Summary: Two girls come to a fated meeting, where their true identity will be revealed in the sequel of events. Training, fighting, portal, new world, all will come to them and they will wake up, not realising many things have happened. What will happen next in their life. After. Will their friendship be ruined.
1. Chapter 1- Understanding

**_INTRO_**

_Kuroyuki Yuumei and Kagayuki Risa were/ are two best friends since they were young. They both had musical talent, and their life was very normal for a long time. Until one day, when they were 16, they had a strange encounter with a random ball of light which was see through. It was bouncing up and down. It wasn't exactly see-through, what was on the other side which was visible was another world. It wasn't their current world, it was a world full of danger, all you could see were attacks from others onto it. And so the ball said,_

_"You two have a special ability. Your instruments aren't normal. Well they were normal before but now, they aren't They have a special ability within them. First, Kuroyuki Yuumei, your violin, when you play it in a dangerous situation, it can kill. It can strangle people with its sound and shape, it follows your intentions. And since you have been chosen, getting it out for battle isn't a problem it appears as you call its name. Name, you will find the name later. Same with you Kagayuki Risa your flute, it can blind and deafen people, therefore it is useful, well useful to the violin holder together you two would be pretty strong but all doesn't come immediately. Right now, some sheet music is appearing in your homes. They are the murder pieces. You must learn them as fast as you can, play them with style and expression. After that I shall appear again before both of you and a portal will be opened. The battle will begin. Now, try hard and I hope to see you soon."_

**_Yuumei POV_**

SAY WHAT!?, what the hell was that random ball? A prophecy? Oh please but seriously my violin is deadly and what even Risa's flute is fatal, what, did our instruments become weapons anyways, geez we better get home fast.

"OMG are you serious, is this for real," asks Risa with a half shocked face.

Yea I KNOW RIGHT WHAT THE HELL HAS THIS BECOME. Yay sight reading time for Risa and I, that's great we will definitely have fun, *cough* sarcasm intended. But WOW are you serious? Both of us STILL CANNOT get over this.

**_Risa POV_**

OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS, INSTRUMENT WEAPONS?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD. I HEARD IN SOME WORLD PHONES WERE WEAPONS NOW INSTRUMENTS. EURGH! Well this is going to be fun isn't it.

"Murder pieces, that makes us sound like murderers or something. Who knows, maybe once we enter we will become murderers," sighed Yuumei with a bored face.

YAY we are going to become murderers well maybe but geez. Guess we are going to arrive home and find out.


	2. Chapter 2- Yuumei's Answer

**_H_****_eyy, this is just one POV for now the next chapter is Risa's POV. It might take a while until I get the right time/chapter for entry as I still have to plan it out. Thanks. _**

**_NOTE: I don't own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The characters Kuroyuki Yuumei belongs to me and Kagayuki Risa belongs to my friend, well sort of._**

**_Yuumei POV_**

WELL THIS IS SURE TIRING. WHAT IS THIS MUSIC, ITS SO HARD, eheheheheee JKS. THIS IS THE MOST EASIEST THING I HAVE EVER PLAYED SERIOUSLY I DO NOT GET HOW THIS IS SO DEADLY. I think it sounds normal only thing is, there's like one million notes above leger lines. I STILL THINK THIS IS EASY. Now the next step "PLAY IT WITH STYLE AND EXPRESSION" umm ok I'm sure I have been doing that but I'll do it more this time then. HMMMMMMM, it sounds SLIGHTLY SCARY.

OMG SHOULD I BE SHOCKED OR OVERJOYYEEEDDD. I think I can go on forever about this in sarcasm, I mean seriously even Risa is doing fine. Actually I think she's doing even better. THOSE AIRY HIGH NOTES, DEFINITELY EFFECTIVE. Mine is like I DON'T KNOW AND NEVER WILL. I then decided to play it again but closing my eyes this time since I practically remembered the whole thing. This time, I had an encounter, well more like transportation to some random SNOWFIELD? Wait why am I in a snowfield oh well lets go explore.

"WAIT!" shouted a voice.

HUH WHAT WAS THAT?

"I need to tell you my name," replied the voice.

OH WAIT A SEC I STILL HAD TO GET A NAME OH NOW THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED OK. I should ask why I'm in a snowfield after. So I stopped and waited for a reply.

"My name is Fuyushi, you can figure out why yourself. You were wondering why you're in a snowfield right. Well that is part of your power. That's all I need to say," said the voice.

SAY WHAT THIS DUDE KNOWS WHAT I'M THINKING. But before I could ask any more questions I was transported back into my room. Well that was sure weird. I'll ask Risa if she got hers yet. Fuyushi…

WAIT A SECOND 'fuyu' is Japanese for winter and 'shi' is Japanese for death so winter death. WOAH THERE WHY SO CALM BUT VIOLENT. That actually relates to what that wisp told me. Hmmmm.

So that was the answer. My weapon's name. That type of thing sounds familiar. OMG ITS BLEACH ITS RELATED TO BLEACH. NAME OF WEAPON YEP BLEACH AND BEFORE THE HOLDERS MIRAI NIKKI AND WEAPON CHANGING REBORN. Yes here's a secret, Risa and I are like mega anime fans, well I'm less than Risa or I don't know. The same?


	3. Chapter 3- Risa's Answer

**_Heyy. Hahaaa I put a lot of capitals in my fanfic coz of raging. Don't worry the main plot should be coming in the next chapter most likely. I've got most of my ideas so I should be updating in a few minutes. Hope you enjoy it. Yea its related to music because I'm a music obsessed person. A few reviews would be nice thanks._**

**_Risa's POV_**

OH MER GAWSH WHAT IS THIS MUSIC. IS THIS MURDER LIKE? WHAT WHAT NO. NO WHERE NEAR. AND THIS IS SO EASY. SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS. SCREW THE EXTRA HIGH NOTES I CANT EVEN SEE ITS CREEPY. GEEZ, where-ever that wisp got its information from, MEH. So that wisp said play with 'style and expression', UMMM I SEE NO STYLE EXPRESSION MARKINGS, IF I HAVE TO MAKE THEM MYSELF THEN, ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT IS JUST SAD. Eurgh, style and expression. THERE FINISHED, NOW WHAT. Heh, I'll just play it again. Seriously when is this name thingy supposed to come. I have not gotten any reply. I wonder what Yuumei is doing with that massive chunk of silence, its either reading the music or I don't know. NAME NAME NAME COME TO ME NAMEEEEE. TELL ME YOUR NAMEEEEEEEEE. Since when did instruments have powers and names. Gee this is weird.

Things which I am reminded of as I say this. MIRAI NIKKI; I'm the holder of the blind/deafen weapon, hohohohohoooo, BLEACH; WEAPON NAMES BOO YEA, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN; weapon changes. WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT BE NEXT. I should try this with my eyes closed now. Wait do I even remember the whole thing, oh yea I do ok. As I play it with my eyes closed I seemed to have transported to some random different place with… WHAT SHARP BLADES ON FIRE. NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.

Heh, I'll just find a way to leave.

"If you want to know your name and identity stay and wait," says a voice.

WHAT IS THIS A PARALLEL UNIVERSE TRYING TO KILL ME NO THANKS AND WHY IS THE PLACE CONSISTING OF MANY BLADES ALL ON FIRE? I should listen to that dude shouldn't I.

"THANK YOU! Now first of all my name is 'Shikasai' and the answer to your question is, this place reflects on your weapon. Right no more questions. Figure out the meaning and your identity yourself," replies the voice.

And before I knew it I was back in my room. 'Shikasai' where have I heard some words in it? OH THAT'S RIGHT 'shi' is Japanese for death and 'kasai' is Japanese for fire so, death fire? Fire death? MEH must be something like that. HEYYY I SHOULD GO ASK IF YUUMEI HAS HER NAME YET. But now identity what is our identity and when will this portal be opened?

EURGHHHH SERIOUSLY IF THIS IS IT AND NOTHING HAPPENS I'M GOING TO BE VERY PISSED. ALL THIS HARD EFFORT, not that there was any effort put in. So I have the name of my weapon, the next thing is what is my identity. What is Yuumei's identity as well? Are we the same in terms of identity? Are there sides? SO MANY QUESTIONS I WANT ANSWERED. Guess its waiting for me right now. Is that Yuumei I hear playing her thing. HEY WAIT I'LL WAIT FOR HER TO FINISH AND THEN WHEN SHE STARTS I WILL. Let's see how that sounds.


End file.
